Currently, there is a need to deliver electric power to implanted medical devices such as artificial hearts and ventricle assist devices. It is possible to deliver power non-invasively through electromagnetic energy transmitted through the skin. In connection with systems that deliver energy in this manner, it is possible to establish data communication links between external and implanted components. Typically, these systems use an external RF link (Bluetooth, MILS, other proprietary protocols) for communicating data and for regulation of the power channel between external and implanted components. With this approach, the safety of the patient and reliability of the system depends on the health of that RF link. For example, if the system relies on an external RF link for output voltage regulation then even a short lived RF communication dropout will result in overvoltage of the system output voltage, which, in turn, could damage upstream electronics. Thus, there is a need for improved communication methods in systems that deliver electromagnetic energy transmitted through the skin of subject or patient that has an implanted medical device.